


Proper Introductions

by Aero_Erin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Arc-V Rarepair week 2018, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shingo can be a good boyfriend when he wants to, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aero_Erin/pseuds/Aero_Erin
Summary: Shun and Shingo have been in a relationship for a little while now and Shingo decides it might finally be time for him to meet Shun's parents.





	Proper Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really fit in with the themes for this week, but I got this idea and I thought it would be a fun addition. I hope you enjoy it! Comments are always strongly appreciated!

Sawatari Shingo snuggled in closer to the strong, tank-top clad chest of his boyfriend, Kurosaki Shun, enjoying this precious moment of peace after a long day.

It was nighttime and the two had finally settled, Shingo just having finished his _enticing_ story of his day and his successes and such like that. Shun mostly just listened, but that was fine. Shingo kinda liked how well he listened~ He always made sure to pay close attention no matter what he said.

Of course, now he could see he was starting to drift off, his expression softer and more relaxed than his normal hardened exterior. It was moments like this that Shingo couldn't help the strong desire he had to kiss him.

Normally he would have too and he would have _thoroughly_ enjoyed the soft grunt he would have gotten in return from his sleepy partner, however... that evening, Shingo had something else on his mind. Something else he'd thought of today and had been then wondering since.

Now probably wasn't the most appropriate time to bring it up either, but... since when had inappropriate timing ever stopped Sawatari Shingo?

“Hey, Shun?”  
  
“Mm...” his reply was soft, though acknowledging. It was enough for Shingo to know he was listening.

“I've been thinking... Can I meet your parents?”

Immediately, Shingo felt Shun tense around him and soon he was greeted by those scary, yet _gorgeous_ yellow eyes of his.

Although... right then, they reflected hesitance and sadness.

“...Shingo... my parents—”

Shingo quickly put his hands over Shun's mouth to stop him.

“Wait, wait, stop! I know! You don't have to say it!” he urged him. “But that doesn't mean I can't meet them, right?” he grinned.

Shun narrowed his eyes at him, clearly puzzled, though after a moment, he spoke again, somewhat muffled under Shingo's hands. “Why?”

Shingo shrugged. “I mean... you met papa. It's a natural thing to want, isn't it? Plus, they're important to you, yeah? So, as your boyfriend, I want to do this right.” he announced firmly.

Of course... even Shingo knew this was a touchy subject. He gently removed his hands from over Shun's mouth, cupping his cheeks instead. “Please?”

There was still deep uncertainty in Shun's eyes, though, eventually, he nodded.

Shingo beamed, “Yay, thank you~” he grinned, leaning up to give Shun a quick kiss. “Okay, now you can sleep, no more interruptions. Promise.”

Shun looked for a moment as though he wanted to protest, though his tiredness won out and he shut his eyes once more. “...You'd better not.” he mumbled sleepily, his grip tightening for a moment before he rather quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 

It was a bright, cheery morning, the skies were blue and littered with puffy white clouds. It was in stark contrast to the dreary depressing atmosphere of the graveyard the two currently walked through.

Shingo was dressed to the nines, a large bouquet clutched tightly in his hands as he followed behind Shun to the spot he clearly knew the path to quite well.

Shingo could tell he was uncomfortable. He could practically see the tension in his long, toned back as he kept in pace behind him.

He'd been tense most of the morning prior to this as well, having asked more than once if Shingo really wanted to do this.

Of course he did! The great Sawatari Shingo didn't make statements he didn't believe in! And this one in particular he had an extra strong dedication to keep too. He took it to be of the utmost importance and he'd told Shun as such.

Shun stopped suddenly making Shingo almost run right into him, though he quickly caught himself.

“Shun?” he looked up at him, noticed he was staring at something, following his gaze quickly to a gravestone.

There was pain and sorrow in his eyes that leaked easily into his voice. “...Here. ...They were buried together. ...Or at least their torn cards were.” he mumbled, his hands slowly clenching into fists at his sides.

Frustration. It was coming off of him in waves so strong Shingo felt as though he could be bowled over by it. Shingo didn't need to ask to know that Shun was still blaming himself for not saving them. As silly as that was.

Instead, he reached forward, brushing Shun's hand so it would relax enough that he could slip his own into it, giving it a squeeze.

He gave him a moment, then nudged him a bit with his hip. “Well? Introduce us.” he whispered.

This caught Shun off guard, his eyes finally snapping to Shingo. “What?”

“Introduce us,” he repeated, then grinned at him. “I'm meeting your parents, so normally you would introduce us, right?”

Shun wavered, clearly quite uncomfortable. “...But they're—“

Shingo shook his head. “Doesn't matter! They're still here. Come on, I said I wanted to do this right, didn't I?”

Shun bit his lip, uncertainty and a smidgen of awkwardness in his eyes.

Shingo stroked Shun's hand with his thumb gently. “Please?” he asked, giving him certifiable puppy dog eyes.

The older male seemed to struggle for a moment before he sighed. “...Fine. I'm not going to win this with you anyway, am I?”

Shingo giggled, “Well if you knew, then you should have given in earlier~” he teased. “Now come on. Introduce us. It'll be fine, I promise~”

Shun gave another sigh, then looked towards the gravestone again.

He took another long pause, needing it to get over his awkwardness.

“...Mom... Dad...” he whispered, “...I'd... I'd like you to meet... my boyfriend... Shingo.”

Shingo beamed and let go of Shun's hand so he could step closer to the gravestone. “Sawatari Shingo! Lovely to meet you both!” he announced in a voice much more vibrant and full than his boyfriend's had been.

“These are for you!” he grinned, setting the bouquet in the vase at the grave, kneeling gently.

He then placed an incense in the holder, lighting it and pressing his hands together in prayer. He shut his eyes, silent for a moment before he continued again.

“I've been wanting to meet you both for a while now. It's a shame that circumstances are what they are, but alas, such is life I suppose. It's a terribly tragedy that befell you.”

“Of course, I can imagine you both must have been gorgeous. After all, I've met your son and your daughter and, might I say, both _ridiculously_ attractive.”

“Sawatari...” he heard the warning growl of his unimpressed boyfriend behind him, emphasized by the usage of his last name.

Still, he continued unphased.

“Jokes aside, you've really... done a wonderful job raising your children. Ruri is a strong, independent woman who has gone through and accomplished so much despite her shortcomings. Granted, I didn't know her before all this and I still only know her so well, but... from what I can see, you have so much to be proud of.”

Shingo grinned, then opened his eyes. “And Shun... you have a truly... _amazing_ son. He's done so much for me, I can hardly even begin to name all the times he's helped me out. Yes, even _me_! Shocking as it is that I would need help at all.”

He heard a bit of a huff from behind him, though he'd identify it as an 'amused' huff.

“But not just me. Yuya and Yuto... Selena and Yuzu... hell, I think he's helped people across all _four_ dimensions and that's pretty impressive if you think about it!” he gave a bit of a laugh.

“He's got a tough exterior that's not as easy to crack as I might like, but he's... Shun. He's kind and considerate, always listening to me and wanting to help out when I need it. He's always watching out for me and making sure I'm safe. Even if I do somethings he finds troublesome or silly, he's still there to catch me when I fall,” Shingo smiled softly. “Truly an invaluable partner.”

“And... he's smart. _So_ smart. God, it's nearly impossible to beat this guy in a duel! I know! I've tried! A lot!” he laughed. “But I'll win some day, I swear! I'll never give up! Not on dueling and... not on him.”

“Shingo...”

“I might not always be the most reliable person or the most stable. I can get huffy or angry; scared or whiny. I can be selfish or rude... but most importantly... I love your son. From the bottom of my heart, I want to do what I can for him. Just like he does for me. No... more than that! And... I want to provide for him and take care of him when he's upset or when he's hurting. Even if it's difficult and he doesn't want to let me in all the time, I'll still try. No matter what, I won't give up. Even if he finds it annoying.”

“And I won't let him beat himself up about things that aren't in his control. I'll make sure he _knows_ just how amazing of a person he is. Just as you raised him to be. If there's one thing I do have, it's confidence.” he grinned. “And I've got plenty to spare.”

“So... from where ever you might be watching down on us right now, I... hope that I have your blessing. I promise, to the best of my ability that I _will_ make him happy. And I'll make him smile too. No, really! I will!! Don't doubt the amazing entertaining abilities of Sawatari Shingo!” he laughed.

All at once, Shingo stood up, casting his arm out in a sweeping motion towards Shun. “Not to mention, the power of lo—!!”

He froze, shocked by what he saw.

Shun had a hand over his mouth, his eyes averted, though there were tears pooling in the corners, his arm clutched around his stomach.

“Shun!?” Shingo stumbled back over to him, clutching the sides of his jacket, peering into his eyes with concern. “Was that too much? I just thought that—”

“Shut up,” his voice was strained.

“Huh?”

Shun took the hand from his mouth, pushing against Shingo's forehead to push him away from him. “I said, shut up...~” there was a hint of laughter in his tone and even if Shun tried to turn his head away from him, Shingo couldn't miss that unmistakable grin on his lips.

The older male moved to brush his tears from his eyes, though Shingo caught his wrists. “Wait, wait!!” he stopped him then leaned up on his toes. “I want to kiss away your tears!” he announced, quickly giving Shun little kisses on either side of his eyes, making him laugh.

“God, you're embarrassing.”

Shingo laughed too. “I think you mean 'stunning'.” he corrected him with a little smirk, then took both of Shun's hands in his.

“Come on. Let's go home. I know we were here for _very_ important reasons, but graveyards give me the creeps.” he admitted with a shiver, making Shun laugh again.

“If it scares you, then don't suggest it in the first place,” he shook his head, placing a hand on Shingo's head to ruffle his hair a bit.

Shingo grinned, walking backwards so he could look at Shun as he went. “Since when has that ever stopped me when I really wanted something? I mean... I got _you_ , didn't I?” he winked at him, making Shun blush and shake his head.

Shun's eyes were tender when they fell on him again. And then...

“I love you.”

Shingo gasped, “Shun!! You—!! That's the first time you—!!”

The entertainer's moment was cut short as he suddenly felt himself trip backwards over an in-ground gravestone and into an open grave with a loud yelp.

Shingo felt a firm grip on his wrist, a strong tug and an accompanying arm around his waist, pulling him back up before he had been able to hit the ground. He fell against that strong, familiar chest once again.

“Are you okay!?”

Shingo smiled, wrapping his arms around Shun's waist, holding himself close. He sighed contently. “See? What did I say? Always there to catch me.” he chuckled, then giving him a little nuzzle, “And... I love you too,” he purred.

He felt Shun slowly untense and wrap his arms around him in a softer, more intimate manner.

“...Shingo... it was... strange, but... ...Thank you,” he mumbled, “For today...”

Shingo smiled. “No problem!” he gave him a little nuzzle. “Next time, my love, I'll get you the moon.”

 


End file.
